


Eden

by arcanelads



Category: Hozuki Coolheaded-ness, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelads/pseuds/arcanelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel from heaven came for a visit. Hoozuki's shocking new attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

Eden

Sunday morning was like any earth mornings,.. the souls being tortured, thee blood splattered and the same old myth. Our Japanese hell service offered the best of the best for the sinners. And I, Hoozuki as the chief deputy or manager of hell helps Lord Enma carry out some tasks. Lazy old man, adorably cute but fat. I put on my uniforms which is the usual clothes and carry my toothed metal club with me. I put on my slippers and walk out of my room. A little stretching in the morning wouldn’t hurt. I walked over to my beautiful plants ‘goldfish’ to feed them. They’re quite big and 2 days ago when Satan came here for a visit.

“Your Japanese people always keep the weird stuff.” He said while observing the fish.

“I heard you European do weird stuff to like carrying husband while running.” I smirked, secretly.

That happened. But, weird or not my goldfish are the cutest thing in hell, on earth they call it babies. Babies are cute too, nothing can defy the babies’ cuteness. Babies are innocent, as they know nothing. They’re so cute that I don’t how some mothers can still appear in hell. In the past, woman is caring and a loving mother. Rape or not their child is theirs. Earth and the evolution. Then, I heard footsteps running towards me.

“Hoozuki-sama, gar-gar-garden Hakutaku-kun and Momotaru-kun is fighting.” He said while catching his breath.

I looked at him. “Is there a problem with that?” I asked.

“There’s a visitor claimed she came from heaven. And she is very pretty.” He said.

“Are you sure?” I asked not believing his statement. As I know I’m the first person to know who is visiting hell and get them from the Hell Airport.

“Yes-s-s Hoozuki-sama.” He stuttered.

He brought me with him to Garden of Eden where the fruit of God is planted. Before that we have to pass every mountain in hell to get there. It’s an unexciting view but enduring is the best. The sinners here still haven’t had their punishment. The mountain of sins which is alcoholics are the stubborn ones. No matter how many times they’ve been recreated to get the same punishments, they still haven’t had enough. Pity the hell officers and workers!

Clogging my head with these thoughts are the basis of my daily life. Unbelievable, I don’t live.

“Hoozuki-sama look we’re here now.”

Garden of Eden, beautiful place that is now been taken with care by my rival. Then, I heard yelling somewhere around the garden of Eden.

“No!! Hakutaku-sama let me give her the desserts.” I heard Momotaru’s voice pleading at Hakutaku.

“I know but I can do it.” I heard Hakutaku’s reply. Girls!

As I was walking there I saw a woman with long silver hair and a silver scarf draped on her neck. I thought, maybe this woman is the visitor from heaven; she looks rather old, for me.

I passed by her shoulder and saw her face with light and her hair its hazel in colour.

“Hoozuki-sama!!” Momotaru instantly stood as he saw me.

“Ah Hoozuki-kun.” Hakutaku stood as well.

“What is wrong with you guys?”

Hakutaku sighed and grinned at her. “You see that, beautiful piece from heaven.” He quickly walked to her and kissed her hand.

She smiled and walked towards me. “Hello, I’m Mira I have heard too much of hell from heaven. It sounds exciting when I heard about what’s inside from the angels. Nice too meet you.” She shook my hands. Her palms were smooth and it smells nice.

I can hear my heartbeat pumps as quickly as it could; as she leaves my hand. Trying to not get out of topic, “Why haven’t you reported it to one of the officers in heaven that you were coming?” I asked.

She chuckled, “Oh! I should. I never really bother. Furthermore, I am no one special. Just an angel doing her visit.” She shrugged her neck. “I did leave a letter though.”

“Well I guess that is better than not.” I said.

“Yeah! I guess.” She said with a frustrated face.

“Anyways, I’m very sorry for the trouble I’ve caused. I didn’t mean too. The only thing I want to know is where is the manager in-charge of hell.” She apologised.

“That’ll be me.” I said.

“Oh, great. Do show me the way please!” She asked.

I walked her outside of the gate and overheard Hakutaku’s cries, ‘No!’. I smirked.

“By the way, what was your full name?” I asked.

“Mira Demonica.” She replied.

“That’s a nice name, Demonica.” I said

“Well, I don’t think you have to say it twice. Ha-ha!” She said.

I brought her to the lowest of lowest sins in hell. People who lied and fooled innocent people. They were crawling into the fire and smacked with metal chains for their punishments.

“Wow! Has ever one of them pleaded for forgiveness?” She asked with shimmering eyes focused on the punishments.

“Never!” I acclaimed.

“That is sad; I have always seen this people’s relatives in grieve because they couldn’t let go yet still forgive them.” She said while tears fall from her eyes.

Seeing her, I could not contain myself and I felt the guiltiness swarming over me. What is this hunger? “Sadly, they never give up.”

She looked up and smile. “Let’s go somewhere else.” I brought her to the second lowest sin, mountain of lust. It was sad and gloomy. She couldn’t take it so she held my hand and bring me to the next mountain.

“Gluttony, how terrifying.” She said.

“…I know it happened to those with terrible desires for food and left the poor ones.” I explained.

“In heaven, we served them with so many delicious and unbearable delicacies, the poor and the rich. They’re all equal. But we find them to be fasting or sharing food. They must have taken few lessons from you, right Hoozuki-sama.” She said while swinging her hands.

“…I think.” Looking downwards.

After exploring the terrifying punishment, we went to another level of hell. It took us quite some time to get there, but it was not compare to highest level of hell. We arrived in the fourth level, Greed.

“Is this greed? Wow! It’s larger than others. Do people here ever plead for forgiveness?” She asked.

“hm..I’m not sure but I think there was.” Looking back.

“Yes, there was but the aunties her wanted to follow her so she was taken back here.” She laughed.

“Are you kidding?” She explodes in laughter.

“…poor her!” I wiped the tears of her face.

We continued walking about half an hour later, we have arrived.

“Anger, huh?” She sulked.

 “Are you okay?”

_"into a black sulkiness which can find no joy in God or man or the universe.”_ She quoted.

 

“We should go!” She said and I agreed to her. I mean what more can I do to impress her. Wait what am I saying?

 

We moved on to the eighth level. Since I’m worried that maybe the other two would be boring.

 

“Woohoo, fraud! I’ve been wanting to know about this place.” She bit her lips. “…tell me about it?”

 

“Well, where do we start?” I asked.

 

“Anywhere!!” Seeing her excited makes me motivated. No way! Am I falling for her?

 

“Well this is _phase 1 of Fraud,_ Just as the panderers and seducers used the passions of others to drive them to do their bidding, they are themselves driven by whip-wielding demons to march for all eternity.” Just as we were exploring we were brought by the boat to the _phase 2 of fraud_ which is next to _phase 3 of fraud_.

“Well that was quite an exciting finishing.” She said while stretching her body.

“…not exactly there’s seven phase left.” I said.

“Woah!! How! The sun is about to set. Why don’t we got the highest level?” I brought her to the highest level, which is Treachery.

“The ninth and last circle is ringed by classical and Biblical [giants](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_\(mythology\)), who perhaps symbolize pride and other spiritual flaws lying behind acts of [treachery](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betrayal). The giants are standing on a ledge above the ninth circle of Hell, so that from the Malebolge they are visible from the waist up as their legs are embedded in the banks of the Ninth Circle.” I explained.

And here we are in phase 4 of treachery. “…is named Judecca, Here are the traitors to their [lords](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liege_lord) and benefactors.  Overall, they couldn’t be trusted”

Our exploring is done especially for the mountain and sins part, we weren’t over but I hope she’ll come back for a second tour. I don’t get myself, my heart races crazily. I feel the dizziness in my head, I felt like a human lacks oxygen. Thus, I thought by walking and avoiding eye-contacts wouldn’t make it worse but I fear that maybe I did,… no! It can’t be. I’m falling for her. Despite, her old woman first impression and her beauty that has. She made fall for her. I’ve never experience this before.

Then, the night approached us. As we were about to explore the hell market. Coincidentally, it was the Hungry Ghost visit day. My colleagues pulled me to officially start the ceremony by beating the drums thrice. The sinners gets ready to get off of the transportation. The scene was hectic.   


“Fire the fireworks!” I said.   


“Fire!” They yelled.   


The fireworks blasts off as soon as we saw the sinners travels to earth for their Hungry Ghost visit. They traveled by the worms transportation. For today, their souls can be seen by human’s eyes. I saw Mira was as her usual self, captivated by the scene. Nothing changes except for the way I felt. I really wanted her to know the way I felt towards this beautiful angel. If only, I were a human or maybe an angel as well maybe I can say it. But, unfortunately I’m the Hell’s manager. Demons are attracted to me but an angel can she,.. no! I must confess to her. But, wouldn’t it be too fast. It would probably shock her and she’ll never come back.   


I held her hands and looked downwards. “Mira.” I said.   


“Yes.” She said.   


“I know this is unexpected but-” she kissed me. She didn’t hesitate.   


“I know,. I wanted to say the same but I couldn’t.” She said.   


“But, you’re a Demonican. The heaven’s knight and angel. How is that fine?” I asked worriedly.   


“I still am, don’t worry.” She kissed me under the fireworks while I beat the drums with one hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
